1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image pickup apparatus including a stage on which a material such as a chart, diagram, pamphlet, publications, or model, a video camera mounted on a column to be located over a central portion of the stage and picking up an image of the material to obtain image signals, which are delivered to an image reproducer such as a television, video projector, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional image pickup apparatus of the above-described type, the video camera is rotatably mounted on an upper end of the column so as to be capable of taking an image of an object located in the rear of the stage as well as the material placed thereon. The column is rotatable between a position where it stands from the stage and another position where it is lying along the stage. Furthermore, the column has a vertical two-stage structure including an upper column and a lower column. The upper column is inserted into a lower column so that the column is telescopic. In use of the image pickup apparatus, the column is caused to stand from the stage and extended so that the video camera mounted on the upper end thereof is held at a predetermined height over the central portion of the stage. When the apparatus is not used, the column is contracted so as to be lying along the stage together with the video camera. Thus, the column can compactly be folded.
The image pickup apparatus further includes an inner illumination lamp for illuminating the material from inside the stage and a pair of right-hand and left-hand outer illumination lamps for illuminating the material from outside the stage. The outer illumination lamps are supported on a pair of arms so as to be located over the stage.
The conventional image pickup apparatus thus comprises a rotating mechanism for rotating the column so that the column is caused to stand up and lie along the stage for the purposes of being compactly folded and being capable of picking up the image of an object located in the rear of the stage. The image pickup apparatus further comprises a mechanism for telescoping the column and a mechanism for rotating the video camera mounted on the upper end of the column. These three mechanisms complicate the construction of the image pickup apparatus, resulting in an increase in a manufacturing cost of the apparatus.
Moreover, the column has a proximal end mounted on an intermediate of one of opposed side edges of the stage. The arms supporting the respective outer illumination lamps are also mounted on the side edge of the stage. As a result, the column and the arms reduce a space of the stage on which the material can be placed.